1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to entry closure assemblies for pressure suits, and more particularly to an improved entry closure member for joining substantially rigid segments of a torso for a spacesuit in a manner which simplifies a self-donning of the suit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure suits, such as spacesuits and the like, are, of course, generally bulky and of a complex design. Consequently, they often are difficult to assemble in an encasing relation with a wearer, herein referred to as "donning", due to the effects of the structure of life support and similar systems. Various devices, mechanisms and systems have been devised in numerous attempts to overcome the recognized problems which attend the donning of pressure suits. For example, hard spacesuits heretofore have been severed along angulated planes passing through the torso regions thereof and entry closure assemblies provided for joining the opposed segments. Similarly, soft spacesuits have been provided with entry openings, of various configurations, strategically located, and closed by suitable entry closure assemblies. Such may be found in the so-called Apollo suit.
Among the mechanisms previously devised for use as entry closure assemblies for joining opposed sections of pressure suits and the like are zippers, laces and mechanical coupling mechanisms. The most commonly employed mechanisms heretofore employed have been zippers including integral seals, particularly for soft spacesuits. These mechanisms generally are characterized by relatively high leakage and their use frequently is attended by loss of reliability, particularly where the zippers are employed over periods of extensive durations. Moreover, zippers simply do not readily lend themselves to use in joining rigid segments of hard suits. For purposes of joining opposite halves of pressure suits formed of rigid materials, mechanical systems comprising simple "C" section clamps have been employed with a modicum of success, but generally lack desired reliability for missions of long durations. Further, entry closures equipped with cam-driven locking pins and the like have been suggested. However, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the art, such systems tend to be of complex design, are frequently bulky and generally economically unfeasible. Hence, the use thereof has not been generally accepted.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a simple, economical and reliable entry closure for joining opposite halves of a torso section for a pressure suit in a manner which simplifies self-donning.